Agateophilia
by ThePokemonMage
Summary: You're the MLP fandom. You wanted to be alone for a while to get your mind off things, but someone doesn't want that. (Oneshot. Slash, CreepypastaMLP. Implied MLPxDanVs. Somewhat crack. Fandomstuck. Warnings inside.)


**A/N: As if I didn't have enough ships... Fandomstuck... WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME.**  
**Ugh. I really didn't know where to catagorize this, so I placed it in X-Overs.**

**Anyway, this stems from a headcanon of mine. MLP is like going near insane from all the hatred he gets thanks to the Brony Culture fandom giving him a bad reputation, but he doesn't want to go insane because of the fandoms (especially Dan Vs.) caring so much about him. However, Creepypasta fandom comes along and tries to convince the poor guy that insanity isn't that bad.**  
**I also have this headcanon that Yume Nikki has a split persona that may pop out when she has a nightmare.**

**So basically, this is just me pandering to my Fandomstuck OTP (well one them), CreepypastaMLP. I ship them in all quadrants. Yipee...**

**Implied CreepypastaMLP. Yaoi aka boyxboy. Agateophilia is the love of insanity; that itself is a warning. Mentions of bullying. Rated because of safety and I'm paranoid.**

* * *

You are the MLP fandom. Everything isn't going so well for you right now. The other fandoms were weary around you, but they began to like you. However, you still get a lot of hate thanks to your "brother", Brony Culture. He's nothing like you. The others kept reminding you exactly that, but no matter what you did; donations, comforting your friends, making original animation, meeting up with military followers... You got nothing but hate. You got used to it at first, ignoring and trolling everything thrown at you. But it followed you everywhere. You couldn't ignore it anymore. You don't feel like being near your friends. It's as if you don't know... You don't know... _Friendship... _Anymore...

You just realized that you are shaking as you sit in the middle of your room. You shake your head, trying to get all negative thoughts out of your head. You wish someone was here. You wish Hetalia was here with pasta, Homestuck was here to give advice, Supernatural was here with salt to make some witty remark about said salt, Adventure Time or Regular Show was here to make you laugh... Anyone..._ ANYONE_.

You shift slightly; swearing that you heard something, something moving. You quickly look around. Crap why did you leave the lights off... It's freaking dim in your room and... Oh god, you pray that it's just your imagine that caused you to see a shadow move. You gotta admit; you're scared shitless now. You hope that this just some prank. Please let be some prank.

"Hello."

You let out a shriek, jumping at least two feet in the air, and two feet back. You freeze. You recognize that voice. Anyone and everyone can recognize that voice. That borderline monotone, low, and penetrating voice. Despite that, you managed to calm yourself down; only slightly. You slowly turn around, waving hi to your visitor. Red eyes staring straight into your soul, red stained tux, long black hair... _Creepypasta._

"O-Oh. Hey, creeps," Your voice sounds incredibly tremulous, and your legs feel weak. Then again, this is Creepypasta we're talking about.

The taller fandom puts on a near feral like grin. "Heard you were feeling under the weather."

Well crap. "Huh. Who told you that?"

"Many. Specifically Dan Vs.; poor sucker's worried sick 'bout ya."

You let out a sigh of relief, your mind instantly telling you that he means no harm. "Oh... I-Is that so? W-Well, I'm glad the guy's feeling concern for me. W-What about the others?"

"Oh, they're feeling worried, too. Right now, it looks Pokemon is gonna ask Twitch Plays to send Bird Jesus."

"Yeah, you lost me there..."

He laughs and you shudder.

"Very funny, my friend. But seriously, she's really gonna ask TPP to do that."

You chuckle. "W-Well that' nice. S-So, uh... Why are, uh, w-why are you here?"

"Ah. That's simple. I'm here to cheer you up," Creepypasta reply. You swear you could hear the slightest tone of amusement in his voice.

"I-I appreciate the help, bro, but I don't really need it." You reply, smiling.

"Mm. I see," Again with the feral grin. You want to kick him out, but you don't want to risk gaining a kismises now.

"Y-Yeah, so you think you... C-Can leave now? C-Cause no offense, y-you're kinda invading my personal space by creeping right into it." _Stupid boy... You stupid, STUPID BOY. _You are mentally thinking that and mentally slapping yourself.

"I'm afraid I can't do that. For you have apparently met with a terrible fate," Creepypasta stated.

You snicker at the joke. "Haha, nice... B-But seriously, I appreciate the help but this is kinda weird." You mutter.

Still, he stands his ground. He doesn't leave, he just grins at you. "Aw, come on. I'm only here to help you."

You gulped, only now noticing how close he is, how he towers over your somewhat scrawny body. "S-Stop..."

"What for?"

"You're scaring me."

"Isn't that the point of me?"

"W-Well, y-yeah, but..."

You look away, body shaking. You flinch, feeling a cold hand pat your cheek.

"What's the long face for?" He asks you, smile growing.

_Well what do you think it's for, you fucking creeper?! _is what you wanted to say. Instead, you took a deep breath, and exhaled. "I-I don't really feel comfortable now."

You try to grab his hand attempt to push him away, only for him to grab both of your hands, pulling you a bit close. You flinch, looking at him then away.

"What's the matter? Come on, you can tell me." He leans close, and you back away.

"I-I'm just not feeling well, okay? So go tell Dan Vs. and the others that I'm just feeling out of it." You explain, weakly smilling. "So... Yeah. Get out, please! NOW!"

Creepypasta simply grins. "I just want to make sure that you're alright. Don't get so worked up."

"I am _NOT _getting so worked up!" You scream.

A throaty chuckle escapes his throat. "Ah. There it is. So, this is why everyone's been hating you. Stupid Brony Community has rubbed off on you. Poor thing."

You shiver. "Get out... P-Please..."

Another chuckle. "Why? So you can cry and whine alone?"

"S-Shut up!"

"There you go again."

"I said shut up!"

"Oh. I must have upset you. My apologies."

"Apology accepted. Now get out!" You hiss, finally feeling some anger.

Creepypasta puts on another grin, but this time it's moreso a cheeky one. "Not yet. I just want to talk for a few more seconds."

"D-Dude, p-please, get out. I-I just want to be left alone for a while," You state, the uncomfortable feeling sinking back in. Creepypasta ignores you.

"I've noticed that during the past few days, your anger seemed more... crazy, wild... More childish than it usually is," He explains.

He isn't lying, you won't deny it. You will admit that your anger has been very different, taking a higher level. Normally, the other fandoms would shrug you off, call you out, calm you down, or some combination of them. Not that you minded, though it did bother you but hey, that was just life for you. But now, ever since your brother, Brony Community, starting appearing more often, pretty much being by your side 24/7; your anger level is pretty much off the charts.

Creepypasta continues. "You also try not to let that anger out, which is even more weird."

You simply nod as he goes on. "I wonder... Are you trying to hide your inner sanity?"

...

"What?" You ask, eyes widening.

"That perfectly explains everything. And I bet you're doing that so no one would worry about you. Isn't that nice."

"Wh-What the hell are you talking about?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Well, no actually..." You quietly say. You attempt to back away as a hand gently touches your cheek.

"You don't want this hate to get the best of you cause you don't want to be alone." Creepypasta stated. "Like how YM has the tendency of her personality changing when she has the nightmare but doesn't like it when that happens. And considering the amount of nightmares she has... Oh, poor, poor Yume Nikki."

"Look, can you just get on with it and leave?!" You hiss.

"All I want to say is that, I'll still like you if you give up. I'll still be there for you if you lose the meaning of... _Friendship._"

"You should have thought about your wording cause that sounded fucking stupid, now leave!"

"Yes, yes, that was stupid. Like you."

"SHUT UP!"

You try to pull away but your attempts are futile, his grip being too tight. He softly brushes your bangs your away, and you wish he didn't do that since all you can see now is a towering, black suited, red eyed man grasping your arm. You shudder, and want to scream but your body is frozen. You turn your head away as he leans down; your heart rate increasing nearly tenfold, your breaths quickening, your legs growing weak.

"But as I said before, I will still care for you. I won't leave you. I won't fake my respect, my friendship... My love." He's breathing down your neck, words flowing through your ears. The second this is over, you're gonna find Dan Vs. and give her a big scolding but right now you got bigger problems.

"I'm not going to leave you. I won't ever leave you. Others may, but not me." He mutters, other hand playing with your hair. "Please remember that. I will never abandon you. I will never hate you. I'm afraid for you. I will always care for you."

"L-Look, I know you're Creepypasta, b-but that doesn't mean you h-have to act so c-creepy..." You whimper as the hand that was playing with your hair touches your chest. It's right above your heart.

Your breath hitches and your body goes completely numb when it slips beneath your shirt. Your mouth goes dry, your legs shaking, knees locking out, pace of your breathing and heart rate increases. He pushes you to the wall so that you are now pinned, unable to escape. You try to look away but a growl is a good enough warning to indicate that you shouldn't. So you stay there, looking straight at that coy smile and souless red eyes.

"You know... You and I are pretty much the same. Both of us are misunderstood." Creepypasta muttered, hand lazily trailing up and down your chest. He leans closer. "People see us as weirdos and portray us as such."  
He places his chin on your shoulder. "I apologize for wasting your time."

You expected him to remove his hands, but he doesn't. Instead, he wedges a knee between your legs which causes you to yelp. Finally, he releases you and leaves. You collaspse to your knees, heavily panting. You let out a sigh of relief.

Your are the MLP fandom, you hope that you would never again get caught in a situation in which you are left alone with Creepypasta.

* * *

**A/N: I WILL GO DOWN WITH THIS SHIP!**


End file.
